The Destiny Of Naruto Uzumaki
by NilaSagol
Summary: Naruto finds out that he must leave his home to go to America and must learn to adapt. He is aided by his escort, The 4th Hokage and slowly figures out that he is different than everyone else. Naruto realizes that he has a lot to learn about himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto. Just this story.**

**Chapter 1- "Something I Didn't Want To Hear."**

I knew something was going on. Kakashi had panic in his eyes and he often looked at me. Something was wrong and I knew it, he had been that way all day and Sakura also acted that way. It was getting to be annoying, they were hiding something from me and I hated being the last one to find out everything, I lost my thought and went to Kakashi about it, he locked the door.

"Naruto..." He said in a solid tone. "...We have things to talk about and you need to take it seriously."

"Kakashi-Sensei, something is wrong and I know it." I said. "Why? What's...going on?"

Kakashi sighed. "This isn't going to be easy to explain you're going to have to hear it. I have no choice but to send you away from the academy. You're in danger."

"WHAT?!?! Kakashi-Sensei, you can't...you...you...can't! Why? I don't get it..."

"Because...of the demon." Kakashi sighed, he didn't want to make this decsion. "There's nothing I can do, pack your things and leave in the morning, I can't tell you anymore..."

I frowned, why was this happening to me? My demon is a part of me and it lurks inside of me and I've accepted that fate ever since but it hasn't been easy. I've been looked down upon, outcasted, whatever anyone calls it but it wasn't kept me from trying to get to my dreams as future Hokage.

I practically will risk my life to become one, it's important I do. I need to be a Hokage.

My whole villiage hated me and they didn't know how good and hardworking I was, it was all the demon's doing. The 4th Hokage had to stop it from terrorizing the villiage and all it's done is have me shunned.

I've learned to move past it and self-improve. It's like...having no friends but you do. The other person suffering this is Gaara, he also has suffered.

"Kakashi-Sensei! That's not fair! Why do I have to LEAVE?!?! I didn't do anything to cause this, it's all my demon's fault!!!" My eyes filled with tears. _"I can't believe this!!!"_

"Naruto. If you want to know why, I will tell you. People are looking for the demon and they will do anything to have it. Meaning, kill, torture, anyting."

"Anh! What's going on?!?! Why me?!?! Kakashi-Sensei...you can't force me! Please...Please? I don't want to leave...Kakashi-Sensei!!!

"...Naruto. I can't fight against this, I wish I could but...I can't. You must leave in the morning for America, you'll be going to California...I'm sorry Naruto."

"But...but...but Kakashi...I..."

"End of discussion, Naruto." Kakashi walked into the next room and shut the door.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell down screaming. Sakura tried to stop me and I pushed her away. Sakura cursed at me as I cursed back, she needed to stay out of this.

"Listen to me, Sakura. Stay out of my business! For once, you've gotten too annoying! I'm already upset that I have to go to a foreign country! Just get away from me!" I yelled, Sasuke became wide eyed as he walked into the room as I glared at him.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry...look, it's hard enough that you have to leave already and all I've been doing is making it worse." Sakura sighed and walked away. "I'm sorry."

"I don't see how it's overwhemling for the loser." Sasuke sighed. "He's so dramatic, Sakura. He's just having a meltdown..."

"Shut-up, Sasuke! I don't need that coming from you! My stupid demon is making this decsion and I have to remove myself from the village."

"Mmm, I guess I went too far. Oh well, sorry Naruto." he sighed and left.

I began packing my bag, it was evening and I went to bed before everyone else. It was hard to sleep and I looked at the moon that came up. It would be a few hours until the sun came up and I lied there awake until I shut my eyes.

I saw that it was dawn a few hours later. I left as I looked at my team and shut the door behind me. I had my last breakfast at the house and I was hoping everyone would be there to say goodbye but I left notes instead. I was going up the trail when I bumped into Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata...Bye Hinata. See you later." I said. "I've got to get going, so I can catch my plane."

"Naruto." she muttered, she walked closer to me. Something she hardly does. "Where...Where are you going?...I don't understand..."

"Look, all I can tell you that I have to leave and I might not be back for awhile. I'll see you when I come back."

She began watching me leave, I looked back with her still watching me then she began running toward me and hugged me, I felt like I couldn't leave and began thinking things couldn't get any worse. I looked at Hinata.

"N-Naruto." She replied. "You can't leave...I'll miss you too much."

"...I'm...sorry, the demon is causing this, I could get killed if I stay here." I looked into the sulight. "I have to go...I have to leave."

I continued up the trail leaving Hinata behind, she ran away and I heard her cry loudly as she ran toward me and dragged to me to the ground and held on tight. I guess Hinata was going to miss me the most. I could tell because she wouldn't let go of me. She hugged me again and ran down the path as she called out to me for the last time.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, everyone could probably hear it but no came. She ran toward me again and hugged me tighter, Hinata wasn't being shy and she really wanted to let me know that I was going to be missed.

"Naruto, Y-You have to promise me you'll...write back to me and the others, I'm going to-to miss you...I really am." Tears streamed out of Hinata's eyes, as she hugged me again.

I couldn't hold back and cried with her. This was a moment that was sad for me, seeing her cry for me. "N-Naruto, I'm sorry you're seeing me like this...I'm going to miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, Hinata." I replied. "I promise to write every week. I really promise...make sure you write back...I might even send you guys stuff..."

Hinata blushed again, I smiled. She was always doing that and I never knew why but I guess she was happy I was going to write to her every week, she looked at me in a different way and she began to walk away. I walked up to her and hugged her, I looked at my watch and realized that I didn't have alot of time left to get the airport.

"Oh no! I'm going to be to late! Uh, see you later, Hinata!" I took off without look without looking back at her, she watched me run off until she couldn't see me anymore. She probably was still blushing as she was remembering my absence, I got to the airport as I got in line to get my visa checked.

The swiper to check the visa wasn't working! I began to get impatient over it, I was worried I was going to miss my flight which was about in five minutes!

"Lady, I don't have all day! The flight is gonna leave!" I replied. "It's my first time in an airport! Here's my passport, I have something about...having an escort."

"Oh, you are Uzumaki Naruto aren't you? Board the plane right away, you're escort should get you really soon..." The flight attendent got me and we boarded the plane but I didn't see my escort, I began serching for my seat.

I was in 2nd class so I picked the window seat, a person with a trench coat kind of cape and who kind of resembled me sat next to me. The flight attendent said that he was my escort, he looked so much like me but I didn't question him. We probably weren't related. His blue eyes reflected in mine, I felt awkard to ask him if we were related but I was waiting for something else to happen.

The announcement came on, we were going to take off any second. I looked back and tears came to my eyes. I was going to miss being here, I had no choice and I had to leave. I guess I would have to make friends all over again but not really and I would be living a new life now but I really wasn't.

The tears escaped me as the escort watched me. He felt kind of sad as well.

"Is it your first time flying?" asked the escort. "You seem...a little upset..."

"I'm kind of scared this thing is going to crash, will that happen?" I asked. "Maybe not, but I want to go back home." I felt homesick and depressed already, the escort shifted a little and watched me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name? You look familiar or somethin'."

"I'm Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you, you look very familiar to me." he replied. I was surprised to hear the same thing back but I payed The Yondaime no mind. He looked familiar but I don't even know if he is to me. I just want to sleep and not be bored.

Tears formed in my eyes again. I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't, The Yondaime noticed I was depressed and he put a hand around me. I felt some comfort but not alot. I look back one last time and saw the entrance way where people could say goodbye to you. I saw Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and alot of the others waving at me. I began to get emotional as I waved goodbye and I winked at Hinata which made her smile. The plane took off, it happened so fast we were already in the air.

This was the hardest thing I've had to do in along time. It was like I couldn't leave.

**So, what did you think? I decided to put The Yondaime ****in this but Naruto doesn't know that's it him yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "The Yondaime And The Wind"**

Jeez! That plane ride was the worst! We had to sit there for almost sixteen hours! I can't believe I made it, The Yondaime and I got off the plane with our luggage and we had to check in, again! The stupid card or visa thing didn't work, I was thinkin' my visa was out of date but it wasn't. The Yondaime swipped his and we sorta of held up the line but we got through eventually, The Yondaime smiled at me alot.

I guess he was liking me more and more. I looked out and saw people in their bathing suits and other things. Boy, was it hot! I thought California was going to be frigid but it just shows how limited the ninja's are with other _Geography._ We only knew our own land's _Geography._

"So, this is it, Yondaime Hokage?" I asked. "This is California...I like it!"

"It might take some adjustments but you'll like it as much as I do." The Yondaime smiled, I followed right behind him. "You'll like my house...it's a beach house..."

Beach House?!?! This guy has a beach house?!?! Yes!!! Man, you're the best! I can't wait to see the beach house, it seems that it was near the beach. Saddness seemed out of my hands, I felt ontop of the world now and that was good. The Yondaime and I walked together as we got out of the airport. It's about time! I mean, our flight got delayed three hours and that's why it took sixteen hours! I'm all tired now and I bet Yondaime was too. He seemed like it.

"Naruto, we're going this way..." The Yondaime replied. "Come on, Naruto."

"...Mmm, I don't know..." I seemed confused but I walked with him. "Sorry, Yondaime Hokage it might take awhile to get used to you."

"It's okay, I understand. " He replied. "How about some ice-cream, Naruto?"

"Yeah! I want Cookies n' Cream, Carmel Chocolate and Rocky Road, please!" I yelled, I was really hungry.

The plane food was horrible. They didn't even have ramen! They should...TjerYondaime's eye widened, he seemed a little surprised by me. "You like Cookies n' Cream? I like that too! I really like that flavor...You can order as much as you want because I'm paying, don't worry about it..."

"Really? You're the best, Yondaime Hokage!" I practacally hugged the guy, he was treating me like a Hokage and a king all in one. The Yondaime watched as I devoured my ice-cream as he ate his slowly. I guess he really wanted me to be happy and I sure was, the plate of ramen came to me and I gave in.

"I guess the plane food was bad. I didn't like it." The Yondaime replied.

"Hmm? Oh yeah..." I replied, my mouth stuffed full. " It was bad."

"So, Naruto...you come from Konoha? I've been there and I actually grew up there...Is the third Hokage still in order over there? He probably is..." The Yondaime seemed like he knew where I was from but I wasn't suspecious yet.

"You're from...Konoha?" I went surprised, how did he know that? How did he? ...Wow...

"Yondaime, are you a Hokage? You seem like you are...are you?" I looked at him blankly. "If you are, which one?"

"...I can't tell you that...uh, I can't. I really can't tell you about that. I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't tell you...it's confidential." He is one isn't he? He's afraid to tell me...I want him to tell me, maybe he will.

"...Maybe I should tell you now before you really...don't understand..." He swallowed hard, he was nervous. " I'm...the 4th Hokage, the one that sealed the demon inside you"

He sighed. He was waiting for my reaction. I laughed. Was this guy crazy or somethin'?!?! The 4th?!?! Oh my god!!! He died like years ago or somethin'! What's he trying to pull?!?! I couldn't stop laughing, ramen began falling out my mouth as I began choking and laughing while eating. He looked really serious but I wasn't buying it! You should of seen his face.

"You're funny, Yondaime! The 4th died years ago. How are you the 4th? No one knows what really happened!" I laughed harder, I didn't mean to but he seemed serious. Really serious and I thought he was crazy for tellin' me this. I sort of believed him but It didn't seem like he was a Hokage.

"Naruto, I'm not kidding...I know all about you...We have the same B blood type...the same features...doesn't it make sense to you? You are...you are my son... I am Yondaime Uzumaki, the 4th Hokage..." He looked at me differently, like he was happy.

"What?!?! Uzumaki? That's my last name...We're related?...Yondaime...you're really funny! You seem so serious, I'm practally crying, Yondaime." Yondaime laughed a little, he began laughing with me looking like he tried to be serious and couldn't.

"Well, Naruto. Since you don't believe me and since we're done with our ice-cream, let's go to my house. It'll explain everything to you." I followed Yondaime, he looked back and smiled again, he looked excited or something.

The beaches looked really nice and almost everyone was in a tank top or summer clothes different, than what I would wear. I looked at the sun until Yondaime came blasting past me with his motocycle and waited for me. I couldn't believe it.

"You...you have a motocycle?!?! Yondaime, you're so cool!" I replied. "When did you get one of those?"

"Ah, I bought it." He replied. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go..."

Yondaime and I cruised by as he turned serveral lights, it was so cool as we cruised by. I loved how everything looked, the palmtrees, the ocean, it was all cool. I saw a large beach house as Yondaime parked the motocycle. It was great! This guy had everything.

"Are you coming, Naruto?" Yondaime looked back. "Get your stuff inside and I'll keep you set up."

"Mmm? Oh, I'm coming...uh, give me a minute..."

"Oh, come in when you're ready..."

I carried my things inside as I saw a picture of Yondaime holding a baby. I peered closer, I saw that the baby had the exact same features as me. I also saw alot of pictures of me when I was younger and some collectables of me. He really was telling the truth, and I thought he was joking. He really wasn't...He really was the 4th Hokage...It even said in the house: " Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage.

In a document, it quoted that he was the greatest ninja in Konoha. I was really meeting a Hokage and even...my father...How come no one told me?

I dropped the picture as it shattered, Yondaime came running. I looked down in dissapointment, he bent down to lift my head so I could see him. I shifted away and shoved Yondaime away. I was outraged, I was every emotion.

"Naruto...Look, you had to know...You would've been worse than this if I kept it a secret." He replied. "I'm sorry...This is the truth."

"The truth...This is the _truth_..." I replied, my voice breaking. "Yondaime! You know what the village did when you...did _that?_ I was viewed as a monster, an outcast...and hated..."

"Hn? I wanted them to view you as a hero, not an outcast..." He even felt bad that this happened to me and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I had no choice, the nine-tailed fox...is hard to seal and you were the only choice...I'm sorry."

"Sorry...sorry doesn't make it better, Yondaime. Everyone didn't like me and I never fitted in..." I sorta of glared at Yondaime, he stared at me with hurt or somethin'. I didn't mean it but he knew...he knew what the consquences were with doing that. Yondaime sighed.

"I wanted you to have a normal life but I had to make a sacrfice, I'm sorry Naruto." Yondaime smiled and sighed.

"You should see how it's effected a sand ninja named Gaara...He's worse than me with his demon." I replied. "If I didn't find out then it would be too lat..."

"The 4th Kazekage's child?!?!...Oh...I've heard he has many...problems and so many "Blood Lusts." His father also had to make an agonizing decsion like me. It's just as painful."

"You ruined my life!!!" I shouted. "Why didn't you choose someone else?!?! Someone else could handled this...I had to grow up in fear of myself and of others!!!"

I ran out onto the porch and sobbed. I felt like if the decsion wasn't made then I wouldn't have been hated by my while village. Yondaime patted me gently as I cried into his shirt. He knew he was sorry and I felt awful for yelling at him, it was horrible how I acted in front of a Hokage. His image blurred as more tears came out of my eyes as I continued to cry into my sleeves, I should of been happier cause I had found someone who was going to love me the most. That was Yondaime, my father. The long lost father I had hoped to find.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto...If things could change...I would redo the damage done...to you..." He sighed and tried to make me smile. "Have you dealt with it, otherwise?"

"Yeah, I dealt and coped with it." I replied, I stopped crying but I began to do it again. "I'm sorry Yondaime...I disrespected you...you probably don't like me now..."

"Naruto...don't say that, I would have been mad too. I think it's great that you're with me...I like having company...and I've thought about you ever since I left..." Yondaime hugged me, I felt a little better but I became homesick quickly...I had alot of emotions running through me.

I ran into the kitchen and began inspecting the place, I glanced outside to see Yondaime practacing. He did most of the moves I knew, he seemed really good at his moves. I ran out to watch him as he did a couple more moves, he looked back at me. He probably found out that I could be curious if I wanted to be, we seemed so much alike but since he knew those moves who was going to train me? I already knew he was there but I guess California didn't have a ninja academy.

Yondaime said on the plane ride here that there were dojos and they different types of martial arts and he did say that were a couple acadamies but not alot of them. America seemed a little different, I already found out that it had more crazy people here and alot of Jiraiya type of people. That sage would had the time of his life here, the girls were pretty and he'd be flirting with one every second.

"Naruto, tommorow you start school." Yondaime smiled. "I know it's all of sudden but you're going tommorow, you'll like school. Maybe you'll even meet a couple friends..."

"Uh...Yondaime...I mean father...I don't think I'll fit in so well, I'm different than all the other kids...and that worries me.." I looked at him, he looked back into my eyes. "Oh Naruto, come on you'll be fine just take it one step at a time and you'll do fine...I know it's nerve racking on the first day but you'll do fine."

"But I hardly see an acadamy where I can attend...Yondaime...I mean..."

"Naruto, if you can't call me father then stick to "Yondaime" I know it's still awkard to call me that...The academy is here...it's just that...it's into the next town over." Yondaime pointed to the map of the United States and looked at California, we were in Malibu and I had to go to Santa Monica to go to the acadamy. It wasn't far it was pretty close, so walking wasn't a problem. Yondaime wanted to drive eventhough I could walk and I thought that was pretty sweet.

Dinner time was almost here. I began to find out that Yondaime wasn't the best chef after burning serveral plates of spergetti and omlettes. He still wouldn't give up and he decided to make me some ramen and bacon to go along with it. He insisted he get cooking classes so he learn other things and alot of recipe books.

Yondaime wasn't good at everything and I respected that, he was still cool no matter what happened. I think I was going to enjoy staying in California. I really was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked into the academy. It seemed so different then what I was used to, it really was. Yondaime was with me as he walked me to the classroom. I was really nervous as I tried to open the door. Yondaime took my hand away and he bent down to my level, I blushed a little as I laughed. He knew I was nervous because I was new to the academy but he told me to behave and all the things parents say when it's the first day of school. I smiled and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge and I was still afraid, I really was nervous and I wish I wasn't!

"Naruto, calm down. I know it's stressful on the first day." Yondaime began. "You'll make friends just as easy as in Konoha, don't worry Naruto."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll make a few as soon as soon as they see how good I am." I replied as I hugged Yondaime. It felt good to hug him because I knew he was there for me and he was my father. "I'll see you when I get home, Yondaime!" He began walking out. I walked into the classroom and all eyes were on me, everyone began whispering even a few girls eyed me. I loved being in the spotlight, it could be fun or nerve racking and I enjoyed it either way it came.

The teacher, who was Eku-Sensei came out with me. "Settle down class, this is our new student. He comes from a different country called Konoha in Japan. Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah, what Eku-Sensei said. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a hard working ninja that has a dream of being Hokage. I'm probably the nicest guy around!" I replied as I winked, I was trying to give a good first impression on the class. "Anyway it's nice to meet all of you."

School was going to be sweet and I was going to make new friends. It only reminded me to send my other friends letter about how things were going but I was going to do that in a week or so cause it seemed too early to send one. I really worried about Hinata, she seemed so heartbroken when I left but I know she'd move on without me. It was just sad how we decided to say goodbye, I promised her that I would write to her first and send her a present. The class looked at me, it had been awhile since I had so much of the spotlight and my fifteen minutes of fame. I decided to make sure it lasted and the I had about an hours worth of fame instead of fifteen.

I sat next to Sudai and Hitomi, they seemed eager to greet me. I notice Sudai was emo or like a rocker or something and seemed laid-back. Hitomi was sweet and energetic, she seemed preppy but not too preppy. She made a comment about my eyes and I became red. It had been awhile since a girl made a comment about me. I wanted Sakura to but she was too busy with Sasuke...she was always ready to defend him or make a statement. I would miss being home but I was already enjoying California and wanted to stay some more.

All the kids came around me as they examined the frog I caught while coming to school. This was sweet and I was enjoying it as they intorduced themselves and I barely could remember what everyone's name was and they would have to bare with me as I messed up and forgot alot of the names I already heard. The bell rung and everyone got out their books, it was going to be a boring/fun class if I stayed awake long enough. It seemed like a good way to start school.

**That's Chapter 2, I'm not sure if Yondaime is Naruto's father but I still made him be it and there still alot of mystery around that. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "The No One."**

School was goin' great! I had been attending for a couple months now and that made Yondaime proud, our academy acted like normal school and a ninja academy. We learned other subjects like Cooking and other things and I actually got into technology and Sciences. I kept honor roll over and over and I made alot of my classmates jealous with their bad grades! Everyone came to me if they had a problem and I'd help them out, it was great. I looked forward to helping. At the same time, The Yondaime was struggling to make ends meet.

Bills were stacked high, The Yondaime still had to finish school, and our money wasn't where it should be. We were in and out of lanes and Yondaime was stressed out and seemed overworked but he wasn't.

He had a part time job and another part time job...Things seemed out of hand and The Yondaime tried to attend night classes. That didn't stop him from spending time with me, he kept going no matter what. He spent alot of time perfecting his unknown justu that he never got to and I got to help.

The Yondaime patted my head. "You're a hard worker, aren't you? Just like me..."

"Yondaime Hokage? You seem...stressed...really stressed...are you okay?" I asked, he smiled as his blonde hair covered his face.

"It's hard with all the bills this month, Naruto...I try to do my best for you..." He looked at me, as he got ready. "Ready?...Anh!" He collasped to the floor, I went into a alarm. "...N...Naruto."

"Yondaime Hokage!!! Are you okay?!?!" I asked. "...I think you're chakra is low...Maybe we should stop this."

"You're right...I'm overworked, I don't think I should attempt to combine these yet..." The Yondaime got up. " You coming, Naruto? I have to get ready for work in the morning...we'll try later..."

"Oh, okay!" The Yondaime smiled, "...Hmm, I really like staying with you, f-father."

He smiled as I stared outside the window. I had gym tommorow and I had all my saga in that class; I had Sudai, Ayato, Riko, and Kikoli. Those were my four friends. I was getting better known everywhere. I really was enjoying myself until my demon reveled itself in gym class because of certain situation.

That was what was going to happen tommorow and I was going to go through some big changes and I didn't even know it.

The Yondaime opened the door to check on me while I was sleeping. I had one eye open as I watched him come in and quickly closed my eye, so he wouldn't see me. He knew I wasn't sleeping but he smiled and closed the door.

"Good night, Naruto." He replied softly. The door closed as I sat up in bed and his footsteps left the door.

I sat up to write my letters, I decided to do Hinata's last. She responded to my letters everytime and all the others did too. Hinata sounded so different in her letters but I always noticed the paper was damp because she would cry when she wrote the letters. Everyone wrote back about missing me, Neji wrote one that wasn't what he'd normally say, I read it slowly. The paper was...very decrative and I liked it:

_Naruto Uzumaki, The determined Ninja_

_Naruto,_

_I heard you left and I didn't have time to see due to training. It's been a little different without you and Hinata can't stop shedding tears for you, it saddens me. Everyone misses you. Even I do. You strive toward goals that I think you can reach even if they seem out of reach. You've taught me alot after the exams and I respect that. I hope you're ok and doing well. _

_I'm sorry if my letter is so long but I have so much to write and tell you, I'll cut it short. Rock Lee is going to send you one a letter soon, I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. So, it should come in a few days. I'm not used to writing someone but...I kind of like it. So, I'll send you more...My thoughts still focus on you though, it's hard with you gone... I looked at the birds today and noticed eight instead of seven, you always said that I didn't see the eighth one and now I do..._

_It took me awhile to come up with things to say but...you understand, I hope you enjoyed reading it though. I'm getting intrested in reading Science Fiction for some reason and I haven't been putting books down...you probably think that it is weird but I enjoy those type of books or Novels...If you're ever in a library pick up these genre's._

_Write to me, Naruto. I still have more to say..._

_Sincerely,_

_Neji Hyuuga_

Even Neji sounded different in his letters, he seemed more laid-back and calm. I missed Neji too, everyone was probably missing me but if the letters kept coming I felt at home, I got about nine letters within my three weeks in California and it helped me cope alot with homesickness.

Sakura sent me one and it was funny and she said that she missed my annoyingness and how I was apart of the team. They didn't bother to replace me in the team and I bet Sakura was getting what she always wanted. Her alone time with Sasuke. Sasuke sent me two letters. I was surprised that he would write that many but he did.

I fell asleep reading Kakashi's letter and it seemed like I was back in Konoha all over again, except...it was just a dream. A little saddness was with me.

X X X

It wasn't going to be an ordinary day or a normal one. In gym class it had already started and I took off my shirt and overjacket when all the boys stared at me. They saw the seal. It was no deal to me but they all stared. I walked toward someone and they backed away, I was scaring people and the seal was harmless. Sudai came forward, he wasn't afraid but the rest of my saga backed away like I had a diease or somethin'.

"Don't worry Naruto." replied Sudai. "I'm not afraid of the seal or...I don't even know what it is."

"You're right, it's a seal...but everyone is afraid of me..." I replied. I looked around and the stares still were happening. "Alright, show's over! There's nothing to see! Just ignore it!"

"He's not like the rest of us..." a person whispered. "He's different..."

"He's so different..." a person began. "He seperates...He just isn't like any of us..."

I ignored the stares and walked out like the proud person I was. I was ready for anything, believe it! If it's one thing...I do well in gym and alot of people fail too!

I feel sorry for them, it just drags them off making the honor or high honor rolls and makes their grades suffer. Some were natural born athletes and some knew how to play hard. We were playing "Ultimate Football and Flag Football." It was going to be heated and dirty as plays went on.

It just rained last night and we were going to play on the field. Everyone knew I was a hard worker and wanted me on their team. It got heated and the gym teacher had to pick sides. The game was set. I began to play badly.

I didn't remember the rules and I kept getting tackled and hit into. It was hard...especially that it was football, _THAT was a challange. _I still couldn't play well and everyone knew it, I costed my team alot of lost victories and they were really pissed.

"Geez, Uzumaki! It's like you don't know how to play!" a person yelled. "You suck, put in a new player!"

"You damn know I do! Give me a chance!" I yelled. "Not everyone is good, goddamn it!"

"What did you just say?" replied Kanymi. Kanymi was going to be a long-term rival and he started this whole thing. The fight just started.

"You'll pay for what you said!!" I grabbed Kanymi as I began getting my clones to hold him down. You don't even know what he said to me! He called me alot of nasty names and began cursing over the argument. I kicked him as he blocked. The gym teacher seperated us as I reached my boiling point and began transforming into my demon.

My red eyes pierced into Kanymi's mind and eyes, his green eyes stared back at a window of terror. He began shivering in fear.

"Come back here!" I growled in an inhuman voice. "You'll pay!" My classmates held me back as my claws almost took a piece out of Kanymi. I began trying to break free. "Unh! You'll pay, I'm...not...finished!"

"He's...He's not even human! He's nothing!" Kanymi replied in fear. "He's a demon! He's a monster!"

_"Now they done it..."_ thought Sudai._ "Naruto's said something to me about this...Now they've gone too far with him...Kanymi is such a baka...He thinks he so cool."_

A monster? I stopped short and the transformation dissappeared. Everyone ran away and they didn't want me to approach them.

I looked down and sighed sadly, everyone surrounded me and began whispering and pointing as Kanymi cursed me again for my demon. Sudai stood by me and looked at everyone else, I was the worst player out of everyone and now gym became my worst subject. Enh! Damn it! All the eyes were on me like I was a freak and an outcast combined.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm not going to leave you hanging...It think you're demon is...cool, no one else has it here." Sudai smiled, I glanced at his chain that hung to his side of his pants. "Don't feel bad...This happens to...almost everyone."

"I'm trying not to...This reminds me of all things I endured as a little kid...No one know what's like to be the outcast..." Tears began coming down, as I cried in the corner of the entrance of our school. I got tripped by Kanymi as I fell down and scraped my knee. The tears wouldn't stop as I sobbed in a dying voice, I was hurt and my eyes shouted pain and I was tired.

"Stop it, Kanymi! You're being a bastard...Leave Naruto alone!" Sudai stepped forward and began defending me. "Stop being so rough on him, tough it out over there..."

I got up as Kanymi hit me with a dodgeball as I fell back. I wanted to hurt Kanymi and I threw the ball at him and looked away. Gym was finally over and I was in tears off and on for the rest of the day and I was sent into the guidence office and I refused to tell anyone about the situation and continued to cry.

"Now, Naruto...Please tell us what happened, you're not normally like this. Naruto..." I refused to answer and I was sick of dealing with the situation and I turned away. I looked up.

"You guys called, Yondaime? Oh man, I'm in trouble...Listen. I didn't do anything, Kanymi started it!" I hit the table. "Enh! I'm so pissed!"

The door opened. Yondaime came in as I ran to him. "Okay, Naruto got into a fight and they said that his demon acted up. Well, that's beyond Naruto's control until he has better control..."

"You tell em' Yondaime! See, see?!?! He even knows..."

"Mr.Uzumaki, we understand. Kanymi Salitiki has been suspended numerous times and he's sort of a..." The guidence consuler stopped.

"Tough guy? replied Yondaime. "Naruto here has been through alot of rejection and he's been down lately. We're also in a tough situation at home...I'm going to take him home..."

The Yondaime signed me out and took me out as I walked beside him. Sudai was walking the halls and he smiled at me and left to go to his class. The Yondaime began driving as I watched him drive, he looked at me to make sure I was okay and I felt so bad. He knew I was feeling down now after what happened, it turned out to be a bad day and I was in a bad mood already. Yondaime sighed and we stopped at the beach so I could cool down from school.

"Yondaime Hokage, I really didn't do anything! It was that bastard, Kanymi!" I replied, he looked like he didn't believe me. "You believe me, right?"

"Yes, I do. You wouldn't start a fight...I know you're telling the truth." Yondaime replied. "Don't worry about Naruto, it'll pass by tommorow...I wouldn't worry about it."

Tommorow?!?! No way! I'm going to war with Kanymi. He said some things about me and he shouldn't without having his own sources, he had his own posse and I had mine or whatever was left of it. It really wasn't a saga anymore but I'm sure Ayato will come back, he told me earlier that he didn't mean to walk out on me but he'll come back to the saga. Sudai didn't even like Kanymi...Not one bit, something started up with them awhile back and Sudai used to be best friends with him and I see why it went downhill. Sudai would fill me in tommorow.

I looked at the ocean...I really began thinking I was a "No one". I was probably going to be disliked for the rest of the school year now and my reputation was great and now it's not. The Yondaime held out some ramen and I refused and looked away. I just wanted to be alone...

I already knew what it was like to be alone...and it was going to happen again. Except, I didn't know how I'd live through it a second time...

**That was chapter 3. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Opposite's Poison"**

I was in trouble, Kanymi found about the incident and I was doomed because he got a lot of days of detentions. We met up in class and I went the other way. He caught up to me though, he really did. I turned away and pouted, I didn't want to see him.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki squealed and told me!" He replied. "What, you think you can take me?"

"I would've showed you, who I'm all about but……I didn't want to!" I yelled. "You'll pay! Maybe not today or the next day, but soon!"

"I'm not going to waste my time! That demon of yours almost slashed me, but you stopped it. It's no good; you shouldn't be in this school." Kanymi replied. "Hn, I'm watching you, Naruto."

"Whatever……..I don't need your crap!" I growled. _"I'm just trying to be like them and fit in but I can't………"_

How could I go from being accepted to unaccepted? It was too soon, way too soon. Everyone thought I was a jerk and everyone didn't like or had fear of me and I always ended up by myself and I wasn't in all the same classes as Sudai. He reminded me of Gemma and had the same attitude and the rest of my saga had other classes so I felt alone and without anything.

"Hey….Do you want to….." I didn't finish my sentence before everyone realized I was asking for a lab partner.

"Wait……….." Everyone went away and I had to work alone again. I was so mad and all I wanted was everyone to like me and it wasn't working out for anyone or me. Ayato approached me. I felt better that I had someone and I smiled Ayato smiled too, we were closer friends then I was to Sudai but Sudai was my best friend, he was laid-back and was easy going. He was cool and I liked that. Ayato's face changed.

"Naruto, Kanymi looks pretty pissed…..It's hard enough that people don't like when we hang around you, that doesn't stop our saga….." Ayato was confident and smiled. "Let's start."

Kanymi wasn't being careful and knocked over our experiment on PURPOSE as it landed on Ayato. "Oh, sorry Ayato….Naruto made me do it….."

"Shut up, Kanymi! I didn't do anything!" I yelled, a curse word erupted from my mouth and Kanymi stopped. It seemed like only he heard it. "You heard me! See if I care!"

Kanymi walked away and stared at me, it was the first time he saw someone had the guts to swear at him and tell him off. I cleaned up the lab and Ayato and I had to start all over again and redo everything. I had a feeling Kanymi and I were due for a fight because he eyed me alot more then everyone else, he only did that to his enemies or opponents. I was his first true enemy. Sudai had to tell me happened between them and why their friendship ended. Sudai had a reason for everything.

The lunch bell rang as Kanymi tripped me as I ran out the door. I've had it! If he continues this, my demon is going to act up again and he'll hear it! I can't take it anymore...

Sudai met up with and the rest of my saga. Sudai remembered that he had something to tell me and he began his story as I listened to him. Ayato also listened with the rest following suit.

"He almost got me arrested at his party and he's blackmailed me serveral times to get back at me for ratting his friends out on the cops." Sudai drank his milk and took a bite of his sandwhich. "They're all in juvy and he's had rage ever since..."

"You actually called the cops on his friends??? Wow, you must have been nervous..." I replied. "No wonder he avoids you."

"It's all fear, Naruto." he replied. "He knows he's next if he screws up and gets caught the next time."

"I don't get why he's after me so much." I replied. "Maybe he's just jealous or somethin'"

"You could be right, he hates how you're hyperactive and that you love the spotlight." Sudai replied. "What a sabatoge, he's such an idiot."

"I don't know..." I replied. "I never do anything to him and he acts up around me. It's not my fault I'm a hyperactive ninja."

I began to eat my cheese burger. I was havin' a new pace of eating, I was trying out a new foods instead of ramen but I had it whenever I could. Kanymi and his group surrounded me as they hit my tray away. I continued to eat and ignore the large group of people. I didn't care, I didn't want nothing to happen. Kanymi grabbed my shoulder. I was wrong, it was time to attack.

I put down my burger and faced my enemy. It was going to end today! I'm through! I'm about to tear his ponytail and rip out a chunk of his hair. That's what was going to happen, if I didn't imagine it right away. I pushed Kanymi into the wall and began to pumch him. My demon was going to get out of control again if it could.

Kanymi's gang held me down as I struggled and my clones went in for attack. They weren't strong enough due to Kanymi's **"Paralysis Corruption Justu**" I couldn't even move. I felt so helpless and they got rope and began to take turns beating me and punching me. Blood spilled out of me and tears stung my eyes as I blinked them away.

They threw food at me me until I was covered with pizza, nachos, and choclate milk. Everyone laughed.

"Outcast, Outcast, Outcast!" yelled the lunchroom. "Outcast!"

The nightmare started all over again, this was how I was treated in the beginning. I felt sick and unwanted. Kanymi pulled my cheeks and slapped them lightly and I ran out of the lunchroom in tears and I began to throw up and cry. Sudai didn't let it slide and began using his "**Flamthrower Sprial Justu" **and began to knockout Kanymi and he soon gave up and waited for other attacks to hit him and he also whined and complained.

I cried outside as my friends ran to comfort me, they noticed I was hurt bad and that I needed a hospital.

Kanymi realized he was going to be suspended again if people found out about the incident. I glared at him from outside as he locked eye contact with me. I wanted to give him somethin' he'd never forget and somethin' he'd regret too. No wonder his friends got into Juvy, he could end up there as well. I wish he was in jail, he belonged there.

Sudai grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. "You don't back off, do you?!?!" he screeched, Kanymi seemed intimidated. "I'm telling the cops about this, Naruto should have his demon reem you out until you're in shreds!"

Kanymi cam out as my one eye looked up at him with tears. "It's not over, Uzumaki. You mess with me, I mess with you! You're always having Sudai fight your battles for you...better start thinking for yourself."

"I...I...won't let you do this!" I jumped on him and punched him and our kunai's clashed every which way we went. This was it, Kanymi recieved a black eye from me and I pulled his ponytail until strands began falling out. I panted and collasped of low chakra and lied still.

I panted hard and Sudai began running with me in his arms and handed me over to the medical nins and they took me away. Even though I looked badly beat, it didn't hurt alot and felt little pain.

_"Naruto..."_ thought Sudai_. "That bastard...If I can't get any revenge then I'm bringing the cops into this...Naruto doesn't deserve to suffer, he's my best friend..."_

I was in the hospital with everyone examining me and put things on me and giving me pain medication. Yondaime ran through the hospital lookin' for me and must have passed my room several times until the nurse directed him to my room and ran to my side as I smiled at him, he didn't smile and seemed worried about me and made sure I was okay.

He realized things weren't getting better at school and that I needed to brace myself for anything that came my way. The nurse made sure I was getting enough medicine and adjusted my pillows so I was comfortable.

"Yondaime Hokage, they threw food at me...everyone hates me..." I replied, I felt like everyone didn't want to be their friend and wanted bad things to happen to me. "I hate them..."

"Naruto, don't say that..." replied Yondaime Hokage. "I know it comes to a point in your life that you know you aren't like by someone and they do it for the wrong reason. Trust me, it happens..."

"I wouldn't be lying here if Kanymi hadn't started this whole fiasco!" I yelled, The Yondaime realized that I was bothered and I wanted to get back at Kanymi. "I'm never going to forgive him!"

_"His demon seperates him from everyone else, I wish everyone had never scarred him with their hate..."_ thought The Yondaime._ "Everyone sees him as a monster and as person who can't be friendly or a threat to them, they're wrong."_

Sudai busted into the hospital and rushed into the room. "I had a good excuse to skip school to see you, Naruto." He smiled but his expression changed to anger. "That bastard has gone too far..."

"I didn't even finish what I wanted to do to him." I replied. "He's such a baka, I don't care what he really does anymore, he's pissed me off and if he ever does it again then I'll go crazy!"

"You tell em' Naruto." replied Sudai. "I wouldn't have put it better myself, it's going to take more than a lame fight to split us apart..."

I smiled but turned sad. "Sudai, they hate me and if I go back to school...I'll be hated even more..." Tears escaped my eyes as I cried into The Yondaime's shirt. "Father...I can't take it..."

"Naruto, you have what it takes to stand up to this..." The Yondaime replied, he always told me to never give up or let the enemy win. "If you want to be a Hokage like me, you've got to be strong."

The Yondaime's statement made me feel better until I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a messed up version of my demon and the tears escaped my eyes. I can't believe this was even possible, Sudai said that it happened to two other students before and they transfurred out of the school and he knew why.

I felt so unwanted. What was going to happen now? No one knew, I knew I was already labled "Outcast" I wasn't liked and I just wanted my bruises to go away.

I picked up a piece of paper and began writing my next letter to Hinata. The Yondaime petted me softly as I looked at him. I couldn't stare at him without smiling. I didn't want to go back to school, I felt like the people there were taking away my happiness and my sense of belonging.

All I had to say is: "They haven't seen the last of Naruto Uzumaki yet..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "The Lullaby**"

I hadn't been to school in a week. I didn't want to go anymore due to everyone's rage and the fight I got into. I stayed in the hospital for three stupid days! I argued with the doctors about releasing me over everything, I didn't want to stay in the hospital, I just wanted to go home! The Yondaime realized that I was in a bad mood and tried getting the situation off my mind.

It was no use. He realized that I needed time off from school and that Kanymi needed to stay away from me. All I wanted was revenge for the humliation and the fights we've been in. I was going to get the revenge one way or another.

Sudai brought me all the homework that I was missing and often stayed after at the house to visit. He still raved on and on about Kanymi and his terrible ways.

I watched carefully as Sudai showed me how to do a math problem. "Have they asked where I've been? School is getting alot tougher..."

"Naruto, Kanymi spreaded all these nasty rumors about you. Everyone thinks they're true and they refer to you as "Outcast" now." That was the worst news I needed to hear. "Ayato and Hitomi have a revenge set up for us to deal with him."

"What were you going to do? Blackmail him too." I asked.

"No. It's not going to go like that." Sudai replied. "We were going to embarass him ourselves or do something that'll scare him."

"It's not enough." I replied sadly. "He does know the damage he's done to me." I looked at Sudai as he looked at me in a confused way. "Ever since I was labled an outcast of my village, gaining everyone's respect was tough...I couldn't go anywhere without feeling like an outsider."

"That's what hurts me, Naruto. He shouldn't have done this..." replied Sudai. "You aren't a jerk, I don't know why everyone is listening to one."

I looked up from my work. "How come Kanymi has never faced this?" I put my pencil down ans tears overflowed my eyes as they hit my algebra homework. "I feel like...crap."

"...I don't know, he's popular. He doesn't know what its like to be different..." replied Sudai. "There are limits to being popular...you can only stand them so long."

I looked at Sudai again, I understood what he was trying to say. A paper from my folder caught his eye as he opened it. He saw that I was writing poetry or somethin'. I forgot that I had some in there and it seems that alot of them didn't make sense to me but I still tried to write some. Even some of my letters were in there but Sudai didn't read them or try to be nosy.

"Hey, Naruto. These poems are really...good." Sudai had about five in his hands and he began reading every one of them. "...Some are very sad."

"Yeah. They started comin' to me all last week since the fight." I replied. "They seem stupid to me."

Sudai looked up. "You know, Naruto...being the outcast isn't easy but...I'm still with you..." Sudai knew what it was like, he had become one after calling the cops on Kanymi's party. "I forgot to say something to you...Kanymi trashed my rep too but everyone knew Kanymi needed something to get back at me for calling the cops and sending his friends to jail.

Kanymi's taunting voice still rang in my head. _"He's nothing, he even isn't human. He's a no one and that's what he is. I hate how he's different_." That's what he said and he said so...firecely that I had to leave the classroom, he made me sound like I didn't belong in their society or that I wasn't even human. Some scars never go away, this one is something I'm reliving and little by little I'm going to be an outcast whether I like it or not. That was my rank in school.

The Yondaime came in and crouched down to see me. He had somethin' to say and he looked like he didn't feel right saying it but he had too. I looked at him warmly, he hugged me. Tears streamed out of my eyes as it hit his cape. He realized that I needed more support than ever now, he was still having a hard time making ends meet and that we just didn't have enough money to places or go out for awhile and he always had to work.

Sometimes he didn't have enough time to say somethin' to me and I felt a little bad, I know I want him there but I know he has to go to his job.

"Naruto, I'm taking the late shift again for a few weeks. I know you need me but I have to work." Yondaime smiled as he ruffled my hair. "You understand. I know you do, before I leave I want you to look in the fridge. I hope what's in there cheers you up."

"Huh? Why? Yondaime..." The door closed behind him as he got on his motocycle and headed off to work, I ran downstairs and checked the fridge. It seems like there was nothin' in there but I touched somethin' hot and noticed a large box of pizza and some ramen. A note was left on it. I ran with the items upstairs as I put and read the note, The Yondaime said that he wanted me to feel better and that food always helped.

He seemed to never miss anything and I always knew when a change occurs in someone, Sudai ran upstairs and I noticed an object at the doorway...but I didn't pick it up right away. Sudai winded it up as it played a song, I listened to it carefully. It sounded familar.

_"That song...Where have I heard it?" _I thought. _"...I was five years old, I found it near my bed and it began playing on it's own...Two kids threw stones at me that day..."_

My eyes widened as I listened. The song was so peaceful, it almost sound like a distant world or almost like the wind. I wouldn't let it go, I listened to whole song until the key stopped moving and it made no more noise. The music still played around me as I sat on Yondaime's bed, he had played once before but that was awhile ago and I watched the figure of three peaceful firebirds flew around a small rainbow.

I was almost in trance until Sudai came looking for me, I walked to him and placed the musicbox on Yondaime's desk. Silence crept in, I could only hear the wind peacefully blowing the tree's against the house. I looked at Sudai as he eyed the music box, it had him under it's spell too. We didn't know what to say or do, a tear came out of my eye as I remembered my poetry, it didn't have a title but I couldn't stop thinking about it:

**_The Firbird has wings, but it can't fly_**

**_He's different from the rest and he is always alone..._**

**_The wish to fly is too far, his spirit is gone and the flames don't burn_**

**_His wings are shattered. Nothing matters anymore..._**

**_If only he could see, but his eyes are blind and he has no chance_**

**_He spreads his wings as the flames return, he tries to fly..._**

**_He falls to the ground, he lays there._**

**_Remembering all the times he has tried to fly..._**

**_The wind sends encourgement, he doesn't respond..._**

I come back to reality and shake my head. This was happening to me, I really knew it was. I was that Firebird still trying to see a way out. The sunset began to set as Sudai began to leave, I took four slices of my pizza and gave him some to take home with him. He thanked me gladly.

"Naruto. Don't stop being who you are, you are different but I see something in you." Sudai left and I realized that he left already. "Don't forget what I said, Naruto."

I lie back on my bed and the tears overpower me, I began to cry and sob as the tears wet my pillow. I still felt unwanted and no matter how many times someone tried to encourge me, it wasn't enough for me and I couldn't even keep a happy face. I looked up as the moon set, I missed Yondaime. He was gone so often that I forget he's here, I needed him.

I looked in the mirror. I was seeing a monster not a hyperactive ninja with goals and skills. He had changed and I still looked the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- "Training With Surprises"**

After about two weeks, The fourth said that I stayed home long enough to return to school. I never wanted to go back, I was an outcast and outcasts are usually ignored or people don't try to ever get to know them before making a judgment. I looked at the cereal and sighed, I laid my head down and looked away from the fourth I felt so bad that I couldn't call him "father". I only said it once in awhile and I felt like he should be given a better title instead of me calling him "Yondaime Hokage" all the time, I pushed the cereal away as he picked up the spilled cereal on the ground.

"Naruto, that wasn't a nice thing to do...I already cleaned up that part of the rug already." he replied, I looked away at him and didn't think, "Look, I know getting over this is hard..."

"How do you know?!?!" I snapped, his expression changed immediately. "That "thing" has been trapped inside for the thirteen years I've been alive! When they look at me, I see the eyes of the hundreds of people that looked at me and shunned me. I can't look at anyone."

"This is worse than I thought." The Yondaime replied, he looked at me. "Maybe we should try therapy, Naruto. You haven't been normal for almost a month which makes me think you have depression."

"I don't need it..." I sighed as I saw my report card laying under my hand, if the fourth saw how much bad grades I got, he was going to be pissed.

He reached under my hands as I jerked away, now he knew I was hiding something. I tried to grab it back as he read it. I got an A in English, I failed Science, I failed Computer fundamentals, I got a D in Wood shop, I got another A in History, I was about to fail math, and that was my report card...Yondaime dropped it.

"WHAT?!?! Naruto, this is the worse you have done!" the fourth stammered and couldn't believe it, I had failed two classes and I was about to fail math. "What is going on? You had A's and B's..."

"I don't care..." I replied. "Why try when people around you don't want to work with you, speak to you, and hate you...It makes no sense."

"...This calls for a therapist." He went to the phone and called one that was a few blocks away in the city. "I hate to do this, Naruto. You're depressed, and you're grades are slipping...I can understand why you feel the way you do, this is the second time this has happened..."

Tears came to my eyes as I sat down and cried, the fourth came over and patted me gently. He finally agreed to not send me to school until I've had a few sessions of therapy, I smiled a little bit as I looked out the window and saw Sudai and Ayato coming to the front door of the house. I haven't seen either of them for a week and they came last week. I sighed and looked outside. This was going to be so hard, I wasn't even my hyperactive self at times. I answered the door.

"Hey, Naruto." Sudai replied. "Are you feeling better?" I shook my head. "Man, you look sad. The more I see you this way the more revenge I want to do to that bastard..."

I nodded my head as my blue eyes reflected sadness. The Yondaime was having a hard time with bills again and still had a few weeks of school left so he could get an application for his next job. He was going to start working four days a week and on Sunday, his next job was being an FBI agent.

He had worked hard in school to get his degrees and now he was what he wanted to be. He still would have enough time to spend time with me and his hours were flexiable.

It made me happy that he was working so hard and he would be up late working on certain cases and trying to figure them out.

"So, are things at school getting any worse?" I replied, I looked down. "I wish everyone would just leave me alone, I'm getting hurt too much...I always get hurt..."

"This is bad, I'm even noticing that you're not as hyperactive anymore..." Sudai looked at me sighed. "Kanymi has major issues against people that aren't the same and he's still mad that his friends are in juvy, I had to do it they almost killed someone there..."

"Sometimes we do things and there are consquences..." I replied. "It's not your fault, you just saved someone's life and you have to be happy about it. What could have happened if you didn't do it? Then there would be other bad consquences..."

"Naruto, you're always right." Sudai smiled as I felt my grin return, I smiled. "See, there's your smile. I've been wondering where it's been, your always hiding it."

Ayato came over and looked at me. "So, are you ready to come back? We miss you, Naruto. It's just not the same when you're not there, you brighten up anyone's day."

I felt like my sadness had been cured, I felt like my hyperactive self again. I felt like I could go back tommrow, I was still a little shaky but I felt that if my friends are going to help me through this that I have to thank them in return. They gave me the homework and the work for class as they began to leave, I ran to The Yondaime.

He was shocked to see my hyperactive self creep back in, he got and realized that it was time to train me. I looked at him strange, I didn't feel like training but I respected it. He grabbed me to the side and wanted to talk to me, I happily waited for him.

"Well, I guess I can cancel the therapy..." replied the fourth. "I'll only call if you need it but...You have to promise me one thing, that you improve your grades. You need to work on that, Naruto you could do a lot better but I understand why it's so painful. Just keep trying."

"Okay!" I replied, I smiled extra bright for The Yondaime. "So, about training...I don't know, I feel like I could mess up easily. I mean you're a Hokage, you want everything to be perfect. I think."

"Naruto, it's okay to make a mistake." he replied, he seemed serious but he smiled. "I make mistakes a lot, not everything has to be perfect...Now, let's train..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I fell to the ground as the fourth came over toward me, I got back up and smiled. I had still trained even though I had been sad for awhile. He realized that I was just like him with all my energy, he could see it in my eyes as I do one of my clone justu's. I was getting better and he smiled, I wanted to see one of his moves but he said that he'd have to show me another day. We had been training for two hours or less, I couldn't tell but the sun was going down and the fourth was tired and decicded to take a brake.

I realized that there was a shadow near the front door, the fourth went to go answer it. I saw a long white ponytail, I knew it was pervy sage but what was he doing here?

Yondaime answered the door as he saw Jiraiya, I hid near the walls and watched as they smiled and talked about things. I was guessing pervy sage had been Las Vegas a week back because he was holding an item from there, he probably met up with tons of girls there and I'm sure he was happy and he probably gambled too and got a lot of money selling his books.

I came out as he was surprised to see me, he talked back to Yondaime as he came in and sat down with him.

"So, how's the kid been since he left?" he asked, he hit me on the shoulder. "He still looks tough after leaving, I see a change in him somewhere..."

"Well, Naruto has been having some problems off and on in school...He was sad for awhile..." The fourth drank his sake and looked at me again. "Kids at school shunned him..."

"Oh. I see..." Jiraiya stopped in mid sentence. "Well, bullying happens everywhere I guess. Poor kid, he's been through a lot...Kakashi misses him and all the others, they hope he comes back."

"He will. When summer vacation is close by." I was so happy, the fourth actually said that I could stay there when summer came by! I hugged him quickly. "See, he'll be happy to go..."

"Well, I'm on vacation and I decided to come to California for awhile." Jiraiya smiled and took out all the money he made. "I was surprised to see many perverts buying this, I sold two hundred so far." Jiraiya stopped and looked at Yondaime. "You know, I should take you to this club I know...It seems like you don't get out much, Yondaime Hokage. We could go tonight!"

"Ah, Jiraiya I'd love to but...Someone has to watch Naruto unless he thinks he can watch himself while I'm gone. Do you think you can handle that, Naruto?" I nodded my head quickly as he turned back to pervy sage. "Well, I'm not working for two days. I guess it wouldn't kill me..."

"I'll be fine, Yondaime!" I smiled as he began doubting whether to go or stay home, he still was having his doubts. "Go out, have a good time or somethin'! You need to, you don't get to!"

"Well, if you're happy with it, Naruto." he smiled and took his things and left with Jiraiya, Jiraiya came back in the house with a large present. He put it down in front of me. I gave a confusing look, who sent that to me? I looked a pervy sage, he gave me a funny look and smiled.

"That Hinata is something else, her letter is in there and she sent you something." he replied, I still couldn't figure it out. "I wanted to take a look but I didn't...So you can look at it, see you when we get back, Naruto. I don't know if you stay up until one but that's when we'll be back."

The door closed behind me as I ripped open the present and saw a bunch of ramen and some other things but the ramen took me by suprise. We were running out and Hinata also sent me my favorite candy! Now I had enough ramen to last for awhile, I had to write her a letter as soon as I had time so I could thank her. It made my day, it really did. Jiraiya came back again.

"Sorry kid, I forgot to give you two more." Jiraiya smiled, as he place them near me. "Sakura sent that one, and Neji gave me this one. Sasuke said he wasn't ready to give you his gift yet, he's waiting until you're birthday. I promise this is the last time I come back, I just keep forgetting..."

"Getting old so soon?" I asked as I laughed for awhile, Jiraiya smiled and laughed with me. "I'm kiddin' pervy sage, I would've done the same thing..."

"That's what I like about you, Naruto." Jiraiya replied. "Things are more fun when you do them, I'm not even kidding." The car beeped sereral times. "Well, someone's getting impatient I better leave."

The door closed as I opened the next two presents as I saw a book Neji had been suggesting I read and my favorite choclates, and Sakura gave me some flower seeds, some candy, and best of all some gardening tools since I like to garden. It was the best day I've had in about a month and it took my mind off of all the things that have happened to me. It was great.

I began trying to cook ramen for myself for the first time and I ended up burning it the first time but I got the hang of it the second time. It tasted so good too, I began writing a letter to Neji and Hinata and I ended up finishing Neji's but I couldn't finish Hinata's and left it for tommorow. I began reading the book Neji sent me.

It was called: "Wicked Pride" it seemed like a long book but by the time I checked the time I was already on the third chapter of the book. It really caught my attention.

I wanted to read more but I began to get too tired and began resting my head on the kitchen table and I began to snore lightly. I felt hyperactive again and I felt like everything was gettin' better again.

As I slept, another poem came to my mind and I had a dream about Hinata and me training one another. It was a peaceful dream.

**That's Chapter 6, Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've had writers block and I've been busy but this is one of the stories I've selected to finish. I will be finishing this soon and a couple of my other stories that I've selected. Anyway, sorry for the long update.

* * *

Chapter 7- "This Is The Way It Is?"**

As soon as I became happy, I went back to being depressed. I couldn't seem to balance out the two emotions, things were just gettin' slower and slower. The Yondaime had to work so much overtime that he came home and went straight to bed and started all over again when it was noon. He sometimes had to work six days a week and it was difficult but luckily he got promoted and he only had to three days week.

He was grateful for the promotion, he was starting to look like a zombie with less sleep.

I was trainin' again as usual but I just didn't have the same motivation to train anymore and decided to give it a break until I figured out what was wrong with me. I've been depressed for months and I hate school now, I never want to go back.

Because of my demon I'm put out of place of being a regular person, I'm looked at as a freak or the favorite word they loved to label me as "Outcast". I was definetly living my rejection as a child all over again.

It hurt so much that I didn't talk at all and I just tried to tough it out and ignore it. Nothing works, that's the permanent label I have and I've already accepted the way things are, the demon is with me until I die and that's it. The hardest thing was not to hate the Yondaime over doing it but it was startin' to happen.

I walked _painfully _back into school again. I hardly could keep my head up as I walked the halls, the _eyes _focused on me as I tried to move out of everyone's way and keep to the right of the hall. My friends were at the end as they welcomed me back from a long month away from school, the eyes were still focused on me as they whispered and got at me.

_"He's back..."_ One of them whispered, _"Does Kanymi know?"_

"Shut-up!!!" I yelled, "Anything that has to do with me and him is over!!!

One scoffed as he looked at me, "What...Are you going to go full demon on him too?!?!

"Asshole!" I yelled, "How would you feel that everytime you came here that you are an outcast?!?! You haven't been one twice like I have!"

I shoved everyone out of the way as went to be with my friends, my eyes looked up at them as they saw the sadness in my blue eyes. I was getting weaker and I was tired of yelling and having to worry about always being pushed around, it was just so sad.

Kikoli had appeared in the hallway. I had not seen him for awhile and I noticed that he had a blackeye and bruises, he had gotten into a fight and he wasn't enjoying it. I knew who it was but I was going to confront him about it, he would just laugh and be in my face.

"He went after you too?" I paused, "I'm sorry, Kikoli..."

"Sorry won't fix any shit!" he cursed, "...He needs to go down before we all suffer as a group!"

I sighed, "I've been tryin'...but it's no...use, I'm not as confident anymore..."

Kikoli fell against the locker and grabbed his head in frustration, he went after Sudai, "You know what, this is all your fault Sudai! You screwed up and now we're all suffering!"

Sudai glared at him, "All I tried to do was stop his friends so no lives would be lost that night! Stop being a bastard and try to see it my way!"

"Stop it!!! Fighting about this won't solve this!" I came in between them and stop them from fighting, "All it does is makes things worse!"

"Back out of this, Naruto!" Kikoli got in my face, "Why do you always take Sudai's side?!?! He's wrong half the time!"

"He's not wrong!!! He's my best friend!"

I sighed and walked away as the two continued to fight. That's all I saw was fighting, fighting, and more fighting. I knew our friendships were going to be tested but I couldn't go against Sudai, he was a true friend and he always stood up for me. I admired him for that.

I looked at the clock as the bell rung, Kikoli and Sudai were both late as they still argued and cursed each other out. Something told me they weren't going to last as friends, Kanymi was cusing us all to not get along and be misrable for no reason.

I even had thoughts of suicide now, I always tried not think about it but when you're so sad and there's no way out then people resort to suicide.

I still feel like there is no way out and that this was going to happen for the rest of my life.

X X X

**_In Konoha_**

Hinata was reading a letter from Naruto as she dropped her letter and tears formed in his eyes. Naruto had been writing to her and his letters were not as cheerful as they were supposed to be, she was scared for him because he was thinking about full on suicide.

Neji rushed to her as they put their letters side by side, he couldn't believe what he was reading and how Naruto sounded sounded. It wasn't a lie, this was actually happening and he was getting so many emotional bruises. Being a teenager was tough when you've gone through the same bad experience like his _twice. _

"I-I can't believe this..." replied Hinata, she looked down, "Why are they doing this to him?"

"I don't...know..." Neji sounded confused, "It's hard to explain when you haven't been in his position..."

More tears hit the floor as Hinata sat down,_ 'Oh Naruto, what are you thinking? You have a dream, you can't...die...'_

Neji turned away, "...I feel sorry for him, he just has so many emotional breakdowns..."

Hinata looked at the paper closely, "Oh god! He's cursing the fourth out, he's his father he can't say things like this..."

Things had gotten a bit slower since Naruto had left Konoha. Kakashi's team couldn't seem to perform the same because Naruto was not with them and replacing him would hurt too much. Sakura began missing him more and more, she thought she wouldn't be feeling this way but she was. Naruto was apart of their team, he was a part of them.

Hinata missed him the most and he was her energy. She always did better when Naruto would cheer her on and up her confidence. Now he wasn't here to do that but Hinata trained harder like he was still with her, that was something he would want her to do.

Hinata looked up at Neji, she realized what she had to do, "...Neji I-I want to help Naruto..."

Neji looked at her, "...How are we going to do that? We might as well leave it alone..."

Hinata blocked his path with her arm as she held her back, "No...It's my turn, he was always there for me and now it's my turn to help him..."

Neji had never heard Hinata so confident before but her eyes showed it, she didn't want Naruto to kill himself because of sadness, she wanted him to endure it and show them who he really was. They weren't seeing a side of Naruto like how she was viewing it, Naruto was a "someone" not an "outcast", he was always determined and he was dedicated fighter.

"I'm going to write him a letter" replied Hinata, "He needs my encouragement now then ever, suicide isn't the answer to this..."

Hinata grabbed a piece of embrodered paper and began writing. She began to struggle as she crossed out words and paragraphs. How do you tell someone not to take their own life? Hinata could explain it but she thought she didn't sound convincing enough to Naruto to make him rethink what he was doing.

She got a new piece of paper and began to write the real copy of the letter, it sounded so sad but Naruto needed to hear the truth from somone especially Hinata who care so much for him and missed him on a regular basis. She sealed it up and took it to get mailed.

As she was about to reach the the mail office she bumped into Sakura as the two fell to the ground and got back up again. Sakura also had a letter of condolences as they walked into together to mail all the letters to Naruto, he usually got about ten or more every two weeks and he would write back in a week and half.

Hinata looked at Sakura, "I can't believe he's so sad, I thought he was doing so good even with the depression..."

Sakura looked back, "I know...His friends are fighting, he's thinking about suicide, he's been fighting with the fourth..." warm tears hit the floor, "Naruto has always struggled..."

"People can be so cruel...They don't look at what you've been through..."

Sakura blinked back more tears, "It took me until now to finally understand him...I would be mad too if I had to face the person that had to make a regretful decision like that...It must be so hard."

Hinata hung her head down as she cried, "...I-I want him to get better, this isn't the way it-it's supposed to be..."

She walked away with Neji as she sobbed and continued to cry out for Naruto. Sakura felt bad for the way she had acted before he left now he was misrable and his determination was slowly slipping. He wasn't even getting along with the fourth and it made Sakura sad to see such a close relationship not work, what was Naruto thinking?

_'The fourth is his father...'_ thought Sakura, _'He finally has someone to love him and now it isn't working...He needs to get over what happened...'_

Sakura sighed heavily as she saw Sasuke drop his letter off and joined her on the steps. Naruto's absence was hard to get over and to know that he was in depression made the situation a lot harder to handle.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the sunset.

"I don't think I've felt more sorrier for someone in my life.." he replied, "The kid is always ready for anything and now look, he acts like he's dead..."

"I don't know, Sasuke..." Sakura replied, "I think Naruto needs another year to adjust...He's almost entering high school..."

"...You're right, a lot of changes are happening to him"

Sakura looked at her kunai and set it down again, "We have a mission in a few days and we're the only team with a team of two, we don't have three..."

"Yeah...without Naruto around, missions aren't the easiest things anymore...that's why Kakashi made us train harder for this one so we can look out for each other..."

Sakura sighed, "I had no idea emptiness could be a hurtful feeling...If I see another ramen bowl, I don't know what I'll do..."

They both sighed as Sasuke got up and paused for a minute. The wind began to gently blow as the leaves followed behind the trail, it was so akward to have silence last this long.

Sasuke looked back, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes to myself..."

Sasuke began walking away as Sakura looked into the pond at a reflection of herself. She looked up at the clouds as they slowly moved, she wondered what Naruto could be doing at this very moment. She sighed again as she walked across the bridge, all they could was hope for Naruto and wait for him when he visted in the summer.

* * *

**_Naruto's P.O.V._**

The fourth and I had another fight and he sent me to my room, he still cooling down in the kitchen but I see him...He seems to be upset that he can't get through to me anymore but I'm just too sad to care anymore about how to fix somethin' and how to make things work. We both are havin' a hard time and you don't know how horrible I feel for causing him all this stress.

I had never heard him curse until today when he saw my report card again and he went haywire. I keep lettin' him down and I keep gettin' angry at him, I don't want him to send me back, I want to be the son he's gotten a second chance to see, I want to be the one that takes on his legacy.

I just have too many problems of my own and I'm runnin' around in one big circle. I wouldn't be this way if everyone could see me for who I really am not because I'm different, I guess being an outcast a second time around can hurt as much as being it for the first time. I just can't get over what this demon has done to me and to other people.

My friends are feeling it too, things haven't been the same since Kikoli came back and now everyone seems to blame Sudai for all the problems were having when it's really Kanymi's fault for being so grudgeful and spiteful because his friends were put away. Sudai did the right thing and I'm not going to get all over him for that, he had to do what he had to do to stop a situation from getting out of hand. Everyone else is mad and I wish this would all stop.

"Naruto..."

The Yondaime voice returned to it's soft and gentle state, he had calmed down and he was no longer mad about the whole situation anymore. I didn't want to face him because all my guilt would return and I wouldn't be happy about it, I just couldn't stand up to him or face him.

He came into my room as I hugged him and cried, I felt so angry at myself for letting my anger get to the best of me and I always took it out on the fourth just make myself feel better. I had to stop doing that, my guilt is serious and I don't want it to turn into somethin' else.

The Yondaime patted me gently, "I'm sorry I yelled at you eariler...Naruto the grades need to change, you can do so much better than D..."

I sobbed into his shirt as my tears hit the ground, "I'm sorry father, I-I try but the pain of my emotions hurt me too much to try anything anymore..."

The Yondaime sighed, "I read of your diaries...I don't want you to hurt yourself because of this demon and because everyone is making you feel like you don't belong..."

"But father I can't..."

"Naruto, someday, if I want to retire from Hokage...Who am I going to give the legacy to?"

"M-Me...I want to be Hokage more than anythin' but that dream is basically dead..."

"It's not dead, Naruto...You haven't given up, I know you still want it..."

"Father...I already told you..."

The Yondaime stood me up, "I don't believe you want to quit, I think you just want to because everything around you is bleak and you don't know what direction you're going in..."

"That's half of it, I guess."

"Naruto, you are amazing...I know I dragged you outside that day when you were feeling lousy but to see you activate the rasengan was an amazement to me...It took me three years to get it going the way it is..."

"Three years?!?! It only took me a week to get it right!" I laughed then frowned, "What does the rasengan have to do with this?"

The Yondaime laughed, "It showed me that you are so determined to get something that you don't stop working for it, Naruto, I think you can beat your depression..."

"I wish that was true but that's not goin' to happen..."

The Yondaime paused, "...I don't believe it, I still think you can face this..."

"You mean after what I put you through...You still believe in me???"

"Naruto you are my son and there wasn't one day where I didn't think about you, I know you hate me for what I did but I'm trying to make it up to you..."

"It's okay father, I don't hate you anymore...I realized that we need to have a bond to keep us together so we don't fall apart."

I felt his arms wrap around me as more tears came out of my eyes. He always believed in me and he wasn't going to give up on me either, he was a true father and I had to respect that. I couldn't be mad at him anymore if I wanted to, he already put a place for me in his heart and it was my turn to do the same for him.

I looked at him, "What about my friends, Yondaime Hokage? They're not right anymore..."

"You guys need to work it out otherwise the friendship could be over as it is. I would give it time, I don't think everyone is going to be accepting right now but later you'll all laugh about it.."

I looked back, I felt my grin returning. The fourth was inspiring me to do better and I was going to, I offically look at him as my father. We were much closer, I don't think the bond can be broken. If this is what he wants me do then I'm going to do it.

Maybe things would finally look up for me.

* * *

**That's chapter 7, Please R&R**.


End file.
